1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to an apparatus for loading, supporting and unloading members, and more specifically, the present invention is directed to an improved automated substrate loading and photoreceptor unloading system for loading, supporting and unloading substrates, optionally in combination with collars.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A photoreceptor is a processed substrate, often cylindrical or belt like, used in a xerographic apparatus. The substrate is coated with one or more layers of a photoconductive material, i.e., a material whose electrical conductivity changes upon illumination, to form a photoreceptor.
A vital requirement in assuring high quality images in the xerographic process is that the substrate be properly coated with the photoconductive material. The substrates are loaded onto one or more cylindrical mandrel assemblies supported by a movable structure. The movable structure and the substrates carried thereby typically move to several nearby processing stations, such as a cleaning station, a coating station, and a curing or drying station. This enables the substrate to be properly coated with the photoconductive material to form a photoreceptor. The photoreceptors are thereafter unloaded from the mandrel assemblies.
The processing time of substrates in a rotary manufacturing system can be costly. Altering the processing system to reduce the cost and time is desired but not always achievable. A loading system which could eliminate one or more of the processing station during loading of the substrates into the processing system without adversely affecting the loading time would be highly advantageous.
In addition, if the loading of the substrates and the unloading of the photoreceptors is done manually, there exist additional problems. The complicated manual movements, although usually less than a minutes time, are considered time inefficient and result in particulate contamination generated by the motion of the operator. In addition, manual movements are difficult to perform after constant repetition resulting in a decrease in the quality of the loading process during an extended time period.
There exists a need for a simple and time efficient system for substrate loading and photoreceptor unloading which improves the overall efficiency of the manufacturing system employed therein.
The following disclosures may be relevant to various aspects of the present invention:
U.S. Pat No. 4,337,719; Patentee: Vander Griendt et al.; Issued: Jul. 6, 1982 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,456,417; Patentee: Gerding; Issued: Jun. 26, 1984 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 5,032,052; Patentee: Swain; Issued: Jul. 16, 1991 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 5,037,676; Patentee: Petropoulos et al.; Issued: Aug. 6, 1991 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 5,038,707; Patentee: Swain et al.; Issued: Aug. 13, 1991 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 5,074,735; Patentee: Stock; Issued: Dec. 24, 1991 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 5,076,751; Patentee: Kafka; Issued: Dec. 31, 1991 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 5,079,854; Patentee: Hammond et al.; Issued: Jan. 14, 1992 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 5,090,350; Patentee: Hammond et al.; Issued: Feb. 25, 1992 PA1 Co-pending U.S. application Ser. No. 07/815,472; Applicant: Swain; Filed: Dec. 31, 1991 PA1 Co-pending U.S. application Ser. No. 07/933,647; Applicants: Swain et al.; Filed: Aug. 24, 1992
U.S. Pat. No. 5,076,750; Patentee: Mandotti; Issued: Dec. 31, 1991
The relevant portions of the foregoing disclosures may be briefly summarized as follows:
U.S. Pat. No. 5,076,751 discloses a reelroom newsprint roll handling apparatus and method. A conveyor transports a newsprint roll to the roll handling apparatus. The apparatus includes storage and retrieval machines having a roll carrier provided with an intermediate and upper pair of obliquely disposed telescoping arms. The upper pair of arms are equipped with pivoted article engaging pads for cradling engagement with the surface portions of a load disposed thereon. The arms are transversely movable into a plurality of storage bins. Each of the retrieval machines have a base mounted for travel longitudinally along an aisle extending adjacent and parallel to a row of the storage bins, and a vertically movable elevator, mounted to the base and supporting the roll carrier. The storage and retrieval machines independently move the base horizontally, the elevator vertically and the roll carrier transversely. The roll carrier is movable into and out of a selected storage bin to deposit a newsprint roll therein or to remove a newsprint roll therefrom.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,032,052 and 5,038,707, each disclose a modular apparatus for processing cylindrical and belt-like substrates in a dual planetary array. A transport vehicle is illustrated and described which transports a support structure having a planetary array of support arms carrying a planetary array of substrates thereon into a plurality of processing stations for cleaning, coating, curing, etc. One end of the modular apparatus is illustrated having a plurality of vertically oriented substrates on a flat surface. Loading of the substrates is described as being achievable by a programmed robot arm or manually.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,037,676, 5,079,854 and 5,090,350, each disclose a method and an apparatus for manufacturing drum and flexible belt charge receptors. A carousel rotatable to several different surrounding stations, including a substrate loading/unloading station and a plurality of processing stations, is disclosed. The carousel includes a plurality of support mandrels for receiving substrates thereon. Uncoated substrates are loaded onto the planetary array of mandrels either manually or via a programmed robot arm.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,076,750 discloses an apparatus for loading and unloading adhesive tape cores onto an adhesive tape roll making machines. The apparatus slideably receives thereon adhesive tape cores on pivotally mounted guides. The guides pivot in alignment with an adhesive tape roll making machines to slideably deliver the tapes cores thereto.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,074,735 discloses a wicket indexed unit for sequentially aligning individual bag stacking units with a bag transfer unit for stacking plastic bags having spaced holes along a given edge portion. A rotatable stud has a plurality of posts extending therefrom. The posts are adapted to be inserted in the holes of the the bags for removing the bags off a conveyor. The stud is then rotated to urge the bags to a desired stacking position.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,337,719 discloses a mandrel support means for use with an apparatus for cylindrical cans. The apparatus is comprised of a circular mandrel wheel having mandrel assemblies mounted transversely on a stationary central shaft. The mandrel assemblies have cam roller ends which communicate with a guiding stationary box cam. A secondary mandrel support is provided adjacent the mandrels mounted on the stationary shaft member. The stationary shaft member is comprised of one or more planar support cams which extend radially from the secondary mandrel support to cammingly engage with the mandrel assemblies.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,456,417 discloses a method and apparatus for loading, aligning and supporting hollow cylinders on a mandrel. The apparatus includes a cam for actuating a bifurcated jaw hinged on a pintle for releaseably retaining the cylinders on the mandrel. The apparatus retains the cylinders on the mandrel during a transfer to a vertical position and releases the cylinders on a seat without disrupting the linear alignment or dropping the cylinders.
Co-pending U.S. application Ser. No. 07/815,472 discloses a carbon dioxide cleaning system for cylindrical substrates. A plurality of carbon dioxide expansion chambers are coupled to an outlet end of respective nozzle. The nozzles disperse a stream of solid carbon dioxide particles to clean cylindrical substrates.
Co-pending U.S. application Ser. No. 07/933,647 discloses an automated substrate loading and photoreceptor unloading system for loading, supporting and unloading substrates and collars.